Two Vampires With Some Quirks
by Belle95
Summary: Zea and Zanya are two young vampires with a twist. What will happen when they move to Forks, Washington with the house and infinite money supplied by Nick, and infinite appearances thanks to Zanya? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story EVER I have worked really hard. I came up with this in Poland. lease review, but I will update if you don't. Since the prologue is so short I am including chapter 1. I hope you like it…Belle.

Prologue

The wind rustled the leaves on the trees. Rain pelted two girls standing alone in an endless landscape of green. They didn't mind, actually at that moment they were immune to the rain and breeze. They weren't normal, they were perfect, they were _vampires_.

Chapter 1

"Zea, I'm **really **hungry!" complained a seven-year-old girl, loudly since she knew there wasn't anyone but her "sister" for miles. She had a hopeful look in her purple eyes.

-Purple eyes? Wait, she has **purple** eyes! You see, her transformation didn't work quite right, like Zea's, so she has tons of quirks, hence the purple eyes. Also she has more than one gift…. You'll have to wait to find out what they are.-

Zea sighed, "Zanee (her nickname for Zanya, the little girl) we can**not** hunt, a. this isn't land we have claimed as our territory, b. there could be another coven around, and c. don't you want to get to our new house in Forks, Washington?" The last part she said has hopeful. Zea has silver eyes and is fourteen.

"But, I'm really hungry!" Zanya continued.

"We can't hunt right now, I'm sorry," Zea said getting exasperated.

"But… But… Zea!" Zanya stammered tears coming to her eyes (another quirk).

"No!!" the fourteen-year-old cried, while she pushed the seven-year-old to get her running. She pushed again and again to make her faster. Soon enough the trees were flashing be, they were going at least 170! Running this fast **always** took Zanya's mind off of hunting.

"Race ya!" the seven-year-old screamed, and they sped off toward their new lives, after only two years in their old ones.

A/N: So? What did you think? How was it? The chapters will get longer don't worry. Do you think I should get a beta? Or not? Please review and let me know…Belle


	2. Chapter 2: Home At Last

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Home At Last

When they finally reached their new home, the two girls fell over on top of each other laughing hysterically. Finally, they got up, and took a first look at their new home. Zanya squeaked in delight. "It's perfect!" she yelled before racing inside after Zea.

The house had three stories. The outside was painted blue fading into a midnight black as you looked towards the roof. It had yellow stars on top, and was made in a Victorian style. One window on each of the upper stories had a balcony, and all other windows had flowers below.

On the first floor was a kitchen –useless-, a bathroom -useless-, and a playroom. The kitchen walls were painted to resemble a sunset, and the furniture resembled the sun or stars. There was a refrigerator, dishwasher, sink, island with bar stools on one side, and a round table surrounded by five chairs. The bathroom resembled space, and the playroom a garden/ It was filled with things to entertain, like toys and electronics, and the chairs and couches looked like bushes, trees, and tree stumps.

After exploring the first floor, the girls ran upstairs and almost fell over in awe. The whole floor was Zea's bedroom, closet, and bathroom. The walls were an International Klein Blue, the ceiling midnight black, and the carpet deep red. The furniture was bright pink, sky blue, and sparkling silver. Zea had three beds, all made out of mahogany, and the sheets were either pink, silver, or sky blue. A coffee table surrounded by comfy chairs and beanbags and a ton of gaming systems connected to a huge flat screen, plasma television that took up the whole wall were also included in the room.

"You are so lucky!" Zanya gushed.

"Yea, Zanee, I am," replied Zea in a daze.

After about ten minutes they managed to make their way up a silver marble staircase to the third floor. This room knocked the girls speechless.

The third floor was devoted to Zanya. The whole room looked like a beach. The carpet was like sand, it looked exactly like sand! The walls were water, and the ceiling was the sky with lots of pretty white clouds. The two beds were unique; one was like a beach tent, but one that was raised off the ground, and the other like a towel on a floating raft covered by an umbrella. The beanbags were like coconuts, the chairs like palm trees with little alcoves carved into one side, and the table was like sea grass.

Zea was the first to speak. "Zanee, your room is so totally awesome," is what she whispered.

"Yeah," Zanya breathed.

Then she recovered enough to say, "I really, really love Nick right now."

Nick was the vampire who had changed both the girls, Zea five years ago, and Zanya two. He was super, super, super rich. He left them, but he promised to give them whatever the need. Zanya had accidentally messed up, so he got the girls a new house in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. He got it decorated just for them,** and **he got them each a whole new wardrobe, not that they needed it.

A/N: Again, I will ask, is it good? Do you like it? Any suggestions? Should I get a beta? Please reply, but if you don't I'll still post the next chapter, but still, I'll post it sooner if a get a reply or two...Belle


	3. Chapter 3: School and some powers

A/N: Hey. If Queen Ninja Dragon hadn't replied I probably never would've updated. But she made me want to write again. So, thanks! If you're reading this, please review. Also, my friend and I have a combined account (it doesn't have this story) and it would be really cool if you could read the stories on it. I edit and she writes. The account is akrnelly79.

Disclaimer: I have two weird kids in my story. Do you really think Stephanie Meyer would write that?

The two girls had spent their whole night exploring the house. The next morning an alarm clock set for seven fifteen reminds Zea that they have school. "Zanya!" she calls.

"Huh?" Zanya replies, sticking her head through the door way.

"Time to change," Zea points out to the young girl.

The nine year old exclaims, "Oh, right! I completely forgot!" Then, "We're supposed to be fifteen and sophomores, right?"

"Yep. Other than that, do whatever," the older girl explains.

"Okay, give me a sec," Zanya tells her sister. She gets silent, and closes her eyes. The girl pictures herself as a fifteen year old in reddish burnet hair; she puts herself in jeans and a sky blue tee-shirt that says floating above the clouds. Then, she pictures Zea as a girl of fifteen with blond hair and a blue dress. While she is deep in thought a blue light engulfs her. In about two minutes she faints and it goes away (another quirk is Zanya uncanny ability to faint). When she gets up she smiles and exclaims, "Yes! It did what I wanted this time!"

Zea smiles and congratulates, "I really like how you made us look. You did a great job."

The two girls grab backpacks and books and all other supplies they would need for their first day in high school. Then, they run out the door.

The girls get to school in a minute and a half even though they live fifteen minutes away. While walking to the office Zanya manages to trip, pulling Zea down with her. "You idiot! What did you do that for?" Zea questions, angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall," Zanya answers.

When they make it to the office Zea tells the secretary, "Hi, I'm Zea and this is my sister Zanya. My father told you we were going to start today, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. The twins. Now where did I put your papers?" the elderly secretary replies. "Ah, here they are," she continues, "Now have all your teachers sing these papers. You both have been put in the same classes as your father specially requested." The secretary was referring to Zanya's "problems". That was what Zea and Nick used as an excuse for when Zanya acted really strange, she was only seven after all.

When they left the office Zanya spotted five people as perfect as herself and Zea with the same pale skin. Zanya took a mirror out of her bag and held it up. She whispered so soft that only herself could hear, "Wow they have the same pale skin, they have weird eyes, and they look perfect, just like me. I want to go say hi."

Zea, seeing Zanya walking toward five other vampires grabbed her sister's shirt, "Where do you think you're going? You are not going to talk to those other vampires. You will mess everything up!"

"Will not!" Zanya retorted. She was annoyed with her sister, but she knew her sister was right.

"Zea, noticing Zanya had stopped trying to move towards the group let go of her sister. Together they walked to their next class. There was a lot of talk throughout the day, but the two girls ignored most of it. Using Zea's power of telepathy they would talk back and forth during their classes. The day was uneventful until math. They just had to have that class with another vampire, one of the males. Of course, since faith hated Zea, the teacher placed Zanya right next to him!

"Hi, I'm Zanya Monroe," the child said, using the last name the sisters had agreed upon.

The vampire was completely confused because a) there were two vampires in his math class, b) one of them was talking to him like it was an everyday thing c) the vampires had purple and silver eyes, and d) they were somehow consciously blocking him from their minds. (This is because of Zea's telepathy although he doesn't know that. "I'm Edward Cullen," the older vampire replied coolly.

It's really nice to meet you, although I think my sister might be mad at me for talking to you," she continued, trying to be nice. Her sister was glaring at her from across the room.

"I'm guessing she is mad," Edward replied, since he could see the glare. The girl didn't reply for a while.

'What are you doing? You're an idiot! You'll mess everything up' Zea yelled at Zanya through her telepathy. 'I'm being nice," the other replied Zea happened to let her guard down and Edward happened to hear the next part, 'you'll make him think we're crazy' 'Will not' Zanya interrupted. But Zea just continued, 'and you'll make them our ene… Get out of our heads!!!!' Edward was cut off. The conversation he heard just made him more confused though. One of the supposed twins sounded like a nine year old, and the other seemed about thirteen.

"How could that be?" he muttered.

"What?" Zanya questioned, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Nothing," Edward replied. The two didn't talk for the rest of class and Edward rushed out afterwards to talk to his family.

"That was weird," Zanya said to her sister.

"Do you think he knows?" Zea asked.

A/N: Did you like it? It's longer, see I'm getting better. Do you think my series should be after breaking dawn, not include Bella at all, or be inbetween Eclipse and Breaking Dawn? Right now it doesn't include Bella at all, but I can change it. So plese review...Belle


	4. Chapter 4: Don't You Dare

A/N Okay so my BFF whatsthenews forced me into writing more. Check out her stories. They're great. Whatsthenews also voted on what's going to happen next. If you don't like it chase her with burning pitchforks, not me!!! I'm too young t die! She's older!!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer made up the whole immortal children idea that goes against my fan fiction. Do you really think I'm her? Me the psycho girl who likes to make at least one person a little kid? I thought not.

Chapter 4: Don't you dare!

EPOV:

That was the weirdest class ever. Two vampires came to Forks High… Vampires that are not part of my family. They had violet and silver eyes. What could that mean? Are they vegetarian or not? And why did their thoughts sound so young? They are way too confusing. I have to tell my family. At the least I have to tell Carlisle.

I go to my car and drive home. No one is there, of course. They are all probably hunting or something. I guess I'll just have to wait…

Emmett POV:

After school Rosalie and I decide to hunt. We run to the middle of the forest. "Let's have some fun!" I tell my own personal angel. She is so beautiful. Rosalie smiles and we split up.

I run, enjoying the wind and trees. I smell an elk. I follow the scent to where the animal is drinking from a small stream. I crouch and attack. I savor the blood.

After I disposed of the elk's body, I keep hunting. I love the feeling of just looking for scents. I skip some scents of smaller cats and such. After a while I smell a weird scent, one I've never smelled before. I frown. It didn't smell like human or animal or vampire… I follow anyway, intent on attacking. I run.

This creature can run fast. I follow the scent for several minutes before I catch up. I crouch down and spring…

Zanya POV

"Zee Zee, I really, really, really, need to hunt!" I complain to Zea, using my old nickname for her. I really need to hunt. My throat BURNS!

"Zanee, there's other vampires in Forks. We can't hunt until we talk to them," my older sister replies. I don't care about the other coven! I just want to hunt!

I tell her just that, "I don't care! I want to hunt! It doesn't matter if it's not our land!"

"Yes it does. We cannot hunt until we talk to the other coven!" she reprimands. I don't care!

"Please?" I ask her using my sweetest face. I know she can't resist that.

"Fine. We can hunt," she says, defeated. I jump up and run to her.

"Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" I exclaim hugging the daylights out of her. I change us back to our normal forms.

Now I have short brown hair with two long red strands in the front. They are pulled back and I shove my double knives into the pony tail. I am wearing a long skirt with a rip up the side and a blouse. I am once again seven.

Zanya is thirteen and she has long jet black hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She is wearing a blue t-shirt and sweatpants with a red scarf tied as a belt.

We both look normal. "Thanks Zanya," she says addressing the change.

"No problem, I like us better this way," I reply. We run out side.

She tells me the same thing she says every time we get ready to hunt, "Be careful. If you need any help, call for me." I never need help, yet she says this every time.

"I know, I know!" I cry. I really don't care.

We both take off. I first run to a lake I know is nearby to see if there are any animals drinking. Because of my luck, there are none. I start running searching for any animals. I find a deer and pounce. It is the best deer I have ever eaten. I start running slowly, aimlessly. I don't really need much more, but I don't want to go home yet.

I pick up the scent of the other coven of vampires a few times, but I don't think they're close so I just ignore the scent. I stop for a second to figure out which way is home and my world explodes.

I am thrown against a tree. I see a big burly vampire with gold eyes. At least he's a vegetarian… That's good.

I really shouldn't have made Zea let me hunt… Not I'm getting attacked. This has to be because we smell different. Apparently the vampire I had met at school did not tell his family about my sister and me, great…

I remember my sister's unneeded advice… Or at least it was unneeded until now. "ZEA!!!" I scream as loud as I could at a frequency I know humans cannot hear. I hope she comes soon.

The big guy jumps at me and I try to dodge, but I'm not good at the whole fighting thing… I always leave that to Zea. I get hit. He fights and I try to dodge or block. I will never beat him. I can't keep this up much longer.

Luckily, three other vampires come. One is a pixie like girl, one is an older-looking guy that must be the head of the coven, and one was Edward… The guy from today. "Emmett stop! You're scarring her! She didn't do anything!" The pixie screeched. Man can that girl screech.

"Emmett, is this any way to introduce ourselves to another vampire?" The head asks.

Emmett stops attacking stands up and mutters, "Sorry," to the leader. I'm still on the ground.

Right then, my big sister arrives. She sees me turns around and glares. "What did you do?!?!" she screams at the other coven. "You hurt my baby sister!" she adds.

"We're very sorry. My son here did not expect you two while he was hunting. We did not mean for this to happen," the older male tells Zea.

"Why didn't I see this coming?' the pixie mutters to herself.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby sister again!" Zanya demands. She is so angry. It's all my fault!

"I'm okay now. Really. He didn't hurt me two bad," I tried assuring my over-protective sister.

She looks at me incredulously, but says nothing. "Why don't you come to our house and meet our whole coven," the older vampire suggests.

The pixie turns around. "Come on," she directs seeing that we're all going over to their house.

"Are you really okay, Zanya?" Zea asks me.

"Yep. Now that you're here I'm 100% okay," I told her smiling. I grab her hand and we head to the coven's home.

A/N: That was longer than any of my other chapters. You have to give me credit. I'm doing better! In case you were wondering, Zanya's been a vampire for three years and Zea for five. I hope you like it. Please review. I know I'm not the best at updating, but reviews and my friend really do help!...Belle


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not funny!

A/N: So, I got into JBA!!!!! I was able to apply for Duke TIP summer camp!!!!! AND I'm going to JrNYLC in two weeks!!!! This week is awesome, and I haven't even told you the most amazing thing yet. My synchro team did not lose!!!!! In our trio we got 3rd out of 4 teams, in team we lost, and, the most amazing thing yet, I personally got 6th place out of 21 people in figures. I was in shock. I was in the middle of telling Katy I told you so because she kept saying I would place and I was almost positive I wouldn't, and they called my name. It was amazing!!!!! I have decided I will put Bella and Renesme into the story. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I got into JBA, I got into Duke TIP! Oh… Sorry about that… Do you think a thirteen-year-old who is excited about learning summer camps wrote Twilight? I though not.

Chapter 5:

Zanya POV: I'm not funny!

I feel really bad about scarring Zea. She has always been there for me, and when I got attacked, she freaked. I feel bad, like, really bad. I want to run up to her (She's at the front walking next to pixie girl and I'm in the back trailing behind, lost in my eight year old thoughts of blame.) and give her a huge hug, telling her that I'm so sorry, but I don't want the other coven to think I'm a freak… Not that they don't already think I'm one.

We've been walking in silence for a while. This makes me giggle, hard. It's never silent if I'm around. The big guy who attacked me sends me a quizzical look that makes me giggle harder. I look up at my sister, and, seeing her trying to hold back a laugh, I giggle really hard, like I'm going into hysterics hard.

My sister starts full out laughing. I guess the sight of both of us laughing is really funny because the little pixie and Edward join us. Emmett bursts. We all end up on the ground, doubled over from laughing and giggling. I start coughing because I've been laughing so long.

We all stop after a while and stand up. "Now, what was that all about?" Emmett questions.

"The silence…. It was funny…" I answer, unsurely.

"Okay?" Edward said. I don't decide to grace him with an answer.

"Come on, let's go home. Esme will get worried if we're gone too much longer," the leader who I still don't have a name for suggests.

"Okey dokey, artichokey," I respond. We pick up the pace. After several minutes we stop in front of a beautiful white house.

"Wow!" My sister exclaims, "It's beautiful…"

I defend, "I like ours better," in a snide voice. Zea whacks me on the back of the head. "Dow…" I mutter. Everyone else just laughs which causes me to pout. My sister shakes her head.

The leader tells us, "Please come inside." And we follow this other coven into their house.

A woman who looks older than any one I had seen at school, who I presumed was the coven's leader's wife, came down the stairs. "Finally you're home. What took you… Oh! Hello!" She says, smiling at my sister and me. "Wow, you two have such stunning eyes," she comments. This causes me to look at the floor smiling.

My sister responds, "Thank you ever so much. Your home is very sweet," politely. The woman smiles.

"Children, could you please come and meet our guests," she calls. In a flash four people appear downstairs.

"Please, everyone, sit down," the leader addresses all of us.

My sister sits on a chair, flipping it around so that her legs are straddling it. I sit in front of the chair, leaning against it with my arms cradling my knees, and my head resting on them. Edward and two girls I did not see at school today sat on a couch across from us. Edward and one girl had their arms around the girl in the middle and I could hear a quick heart beat. The pixie sits on the lap of a less muscular male, and an absolutely stunning female and Emmett sit next to that pair on a different couch than the first three. The leader and his mate sit on a love seat.

The leader of the coven smiles at us. I look down at the ground and bite my lip. "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," he enlightens us. I finally know his name. "These are my children," he continues, winking at the one girl sitting next to Edward, "Edward is the one sitting on the couch across from you, his mate Bella is on the other side of the couch, and Renesme is in the middle."

"Um… If Bella and Edward are mates, why is Renesme in the middle?" I interrupt. I was also wondering about the heart beat. My sister hits the back of my head, implying that it was rude to interrupt.

"Um… We'll explain that later…" Carlisle answers, not at all bothered by my interruption. I smirked at Zea. "Alice, the black haired one on the other couch, is sitting on Jasper's lap. And then Rosalie and Emmett are next to that pair," He finishes naming everyone in his cove.

My sister smiles. She informs, "It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Zea, and this is my little sister Zanya," as politely as she can.

I add, "I'm nine, and Zea's thirteen." She glares at me. I cock my head to the side and smile. This sets Emmett and Jasper off laughing.

"What?" I inquire. I hate when people laugh at me.

"You two are just so funny," Jasper chokes out.

"Yeah well at least I don't attack innocent little kids," I retort. That shuts him up, and I grin. "I win!" I proclaim.

Zea lectures, "That's not nice. Don't hold things against people."

"Fun wrecker," I mumble. She just rolls her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I think we should talk. I mean you are so young, but you don't act like most children do, and I'm sure you have questions," Carlisle instructed. We all sat down and started to talk.

A/N: So, what do you think? Was it long enough? I decided to put both Bella and Renesme in the fic, since no one would give me what they thought I should do… So, please review…Belle


	6. Chapter 6:Talking and Amazing Clothes

A/N: Sorry!!!! I know it took me forever! But the chapter's sort of long. I know it's shorter than chapter five, but it takes up more space.  Tell me what you think of the chapter! Come on, when you finish hit the little review button. I'll tell God you did. It might help you get into heaven. Probably not… I don't mean to like make any one who believes/ doesn't believe in God. I believe in God. I'm Catholic. No offense to anyone who took that the wrong way…Belle

Disclaimer: Hm… Does Stephanie Meyer use write or die to get out a late chapter? If she does then maybe I'm her. But I mean, I don't think I am. Okay: I don't own anything except the plot and Zanya, Zea, Nick, and any other random character I threw in.

Chapter 6:

Talking and Amazing Clothes

Great... Talking... I hate questions. Being questioned is not fun.

Zanya looks down and see's my frown. "What's up, Zanee?" She asks.

"Questions are not fun." I pout. She laughs.

"It'll be fun. Cheer up. I'll let you... I don't know... Try any appearance on me?" She comments, trying to make me feel better.

Any appearance... any at all… That is like great. I'm definitely going to take that offer. "Fine... But we get to ask a question first!" I mumble, ending in a shout.

Every one laughs. I stick out my tongue. "Okay... I guess… um... We'll let Zea and Zanya ask a question they have about our family first," Carlisle says.

I shoot, "Why do Edward and Bella have their arms around Renesme, if they're mates. And why does she have a heart beat," before my sister can ask anything.

"Well... That's a little complicated..." Carlisle replies.

Bella explains, "The shorter version. I was a human; Edward was a vampire; we fell in love. Eventually we got married went on our honey moon; and... I had Renesme. I almost died when she was delivered, and Edward finally turned me into a vampire. Renesme is both Edward's and my daughter and she is half-vampire."

"Wow..." I mutter.

"Yeah," Zea agrees.

"Our turn to ask you two a question," Esme directs.

"How are you young now if you are the two girls from Forks High?" Alice asks.

"Um... I have the power to change appearances." I supply.

"Wow..." they all say. I think I stunned them or something... It was too quiet...

"Okay. Our turn," I instruct.

Zea asks, "Do you guys have any powers?" She asks a useful question... Show off.

Edward tells us, "I can read minds, but you already knew that." I stick my tongue out at him. That guy is so full of himself!!!

Alice adds, "I have visions, and Jasper feels others emotions," while smiling up at her mate.

Poor guy... I'm probably giving him a headache with my constant mood changes. "Um... I like this talk and all, but what time is it?" My sister asks.

Carlisle looks at a clock, "About five."

She exclaims, "Drat! We have to go. I'm sorry... but... Um... We'll come again tonight."

My sister practically drags me out the door. "Hurry up, we have to get home, and you have to change us!" She hisses.

We run, well, I don't really have a choice in the matter with her yanking me along. I trip and fall. Zea giggles, "You are the clumsiest vampire in history. You know that?"

"And you're the meanest," I retort. She rolls her eyes. I laugh. "Love you, sis," I comment.

"Love you too," she finishes. Zea helps me up, and we make our way home.

When we got back to our house, I was once again stunned be its beauty. I thanked Nick for all he was worth.

"Okay. You're turn," my sister commands.

I close my eyes. I picture the two fifteen year olds we were yesterday.

I give Zanya a blue skirt that goes from light-practically-white-blue to navy. She has on a purple shirt. One sleeve is long and the other is only an inch and that side of the shirt doesn't cover her shoulder; it just sits on the side of her arm.

I picture myself with a long elegant dress. It's red. On the bottom it sort of flows to one side. The left end is about three inches longer the right end.

I have on glittery four inch heels. Zea has blue ballet flats.

Now I picture light make-up on our faces and relax. I collapse to the floor completely exhausted.

Zea smiles, "Great work," she comments. I knew she meant it.

"You look great," I comment, softly.

"Thanks! So do you," she replies. I manage to get onto my feet.

"Can we walk...? Not run? I'm way too exhausted to run." I tell my best friend.

"Yeah. Of course," she ensures me. I'm grateful. I'm not sure how much more my body can take. It's completely dead.

We head off for our second day of school.

A/N: So how was it? Hit the review button and make me happy. I'll give you a cookie  Sorry about the tense change. I didn't feel like using past tense. It was Zanya's POV, by the way…Belle


	7. Chapter 7: Stares

Chapter 7: Stares

Zanya POV:

When we reach our school a kid named Joseph walks up to us, yesterday no one talked to us. I was a little confused. I knew the kid was named Joseph because of Zea and her telepathy.

Sure enough, "Hi, I'm Joseph. I don't believe anyone formally welcomed you to Forks, yet."

"Nope. No one has talked to us since we arrived," Zea said sweetly, toying with the poor boy. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing. She was biting on her lip, twisting her foot around, and looking at the ground.

'Oh shut up,' she telepathically sent at me. I smirked.

"Um… So which one of you twins is which?" Joseph asked the question that all the kids obviously wanted to know.

"Guess," I shot mysteriously at him.

The poor kid was flustered. "Um the brunette is Zea and the blonde is Zanya?"

"Wrong," I chime.

Zea adds, "Other way around."

"Oh…" he says, "Um… We better get to class."

Most of the day was exactly the same. People randomly introduced themselves and awkward conversation followed, it got quiet whenever we were around, people would stare, from my sister's reaction, the guys would think dirty thoughts, and the girls would glare at their boyfriends. Or it was like that until lunch….

At lunch we actually went to the cafeteria. At our other school, and yesterday we would just sit outside and talk/ telepathically converse. When we walked in every-one hushed. They were staring but I didn't care. Zea and I glanced at the Cullens, and followed their lead by grabbing a soda. We paid, and walked toward the back of the cafeteria. I grabbed two chairs and swung them towards the Cullen's table. We sat.

"How are you?" Zea asked, still ignoring the stares.

"Good. You had a good school day, " Alice replied, not really asking, just stating.

"Yep," I commented, eagerly. It's hard to act like a fifteen year old.

"Emmett joked, "You two must have done something wrong. Every-one seems so mad that you're here. What did you set the school on fire?"

"That's lame." That was me. Emmett just isn't that funny all the time.

Zea kicked me. I glared. Emmett snorted. I gave him a death glare. He was noticeably frightened. I smirked. Zea shook her head.

"What," my loving and thoughtful sister muttered, "am I going to do with you?" I didn't answer. I didn't really care.

"It's fine. Emmett really is lame," Bella comments. Renesmee is too young to go to school, so she was not around.

Eventually people turned back to their friends to gossip. I bet you don't know what – who – they were talking about. That's right, us. I still couldn't give a care.

Eventually the bell rang. We smiled and got up. We had one more class before math. All through that class my sister told me not to be an idiot… Blah… Blah…. Blah…. I don't much care.

When we get to math, I cheerfully greet Edward. He replies and I talk his ear off like a seven-year-old tends to do.

After class we run home. I went out for a run. And almost got killed… Again…

A/N Okay so it has come to my attention that I change Zanya's age a lot, and mix up Zea and Zanya sometimes… Um… Try to keep with me. Zanya is the seven year old, she is SEVEN, and Zea is the thirteen year. Ignore anything I say tht is different. Sorry it's been taking me so long…. It's just that I dn't really have a plot, and I'm trying to come up with one, and I've been gone at nerd camp for most of the summer. I'll try to update as soon as I can…Belle


	8. Chapter 8: Whoa

_A/N okay. So coming up with a plot is officially never going to happen. ____ SO, I'll write occasionally to keep my friends from chasing me with burning pitch forks (they know where I live, they really could). But, it'll mostly be a fluff fic. Which can be cool, right? I guess. Oh. Also, if anyone is looking for a beta, I can officially beta as of last chapter. ____ That made me happy. So whatsthenews, now you don't have a reason to kill me. I updated. ___

_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the rights to Twilight. I am using the characters in my own elaborate plot. I do own my OCs._

Chapter 8: Whoa!

I was just taking a run. I swear. I never meant for it to go wrong. I don't even know what happened. I didn't do anything. At least I thought that I hadn't…. I was just on a run. I really didn't mean to have another near-death experience, really.

I was running.

Pretty sky…. Pretty clouds… Oh! A butterfly… A squirrel…. It's all so green here…. I love the serenity of it all. I wish we had moved here sooner. Pretty bird….

All these thoughts were flying through my head.

As we've mentioned, we smell weird. Like really weird… Like completely and utterly odd…

So I was running, and thinking, and not really paying attention. Remember, I'm a seven year. I don't have to pay attention.

All of a sudden it seemed as if the sun got darker. It seemed as if the shadows longer, and the world more menancing. And there was a person, no wolf, no shapeshifter? It's not a full moon, it can't be a werewolf, and I swear it was a person a second before, flying straight at me.

I didn't have time to scream before the giant wolf had landed on top of me. I wanted to scream. I had no clue what to do. I was so scared. I froze. It rammed me into the ground, and basically attacked me. Several other wolves showed up, and the original stopped and glared at a different one.

Maybe that on'es the leader… I don't know… The wolves were all starring at me. They all seemed so menancing. I wanted my sister, but was too terrified to scream. One of the wolves disapperead briefly. A minute later a muscled man who was only wearing a pair of pants walked into the clearing.

He starred at me, as if trying to decide whether I was a threat. I guess he decided I wasn't because he relaxed just a tiny bit.

"Who are you? Why are you on Quileute land?" he growled at me. My eyes widened. I had no clue what was going on.

"I'm Zanya," I squeaked, "I was just taking a run to distress."

One of the wolves snorted, ergo, I guessed he didn't believe me. "This is Quileute land. Only the Cullen's alone are allowed here out of your species."

I gulped unnecessarily. It was at that moment another wolf appeared. He skidded to a halt as soon as he saw me. I couldn't break his gaze. If I had had a heart it would have been beating unnaturally fast.

Only the fact that a familiar voice commented, "What have you done now?" brought me back to the normal world not revolving around me and that weird wolf.

"Zea!" I practically screamed. "Edward?"

He shook his head. "We had a treaty, but when one of these," he waved his hand in a circular motion to indicate the giant wolves, "imprinted on Nessie, We dessided that both groups could pass the boundary freely. But they weren't expecting anyone who wasn't a Cullen to come over…. And we hadn't gotten to telling you about them…"

"Are you," my sister asked, even though she knew the answer, "hurt."

I shook my head. "Just a little scarred."

She smiled, pleased.

I looked at Edward, hopping he would introduce them to us.

Edward picked up on my though, "These are the Quileute werewolves or, to be more precise, shape shifters. These are Zea and Zanya, the newest addition to Forks' paranormal activity."

I nodded happy. I only had one problem. 'Why couldn't I get that one shifter, who seemed to have disappeared, out of my head?'

_A/N so, how was it? I hope you liked it. I can't wait for feedback. And yes I know it didn't give you much action. But now you guess about the werewolf…Belle_


End file.
